s124testfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tak to się zaczęło
Po pogrzebie Ludolfa wszyscy zebrali się w sali tronowej. Najważniejszy z królewskich doradców - Władysław Powściągliwy - wystąpił na przód. - Na początek pragnę złożyć najszczersze wyrazy współczucia rodzinie królewskiej. - powiedział, a potem, nie rozczulając się zbytnio nad pogrzebem króla, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy: - Niestety śmierć naszego ukochanego władcy wiąże się z nieprzyjemnymi obowiązkami. Jednym z nich jest konieczność koronacji jego następcy. A ponieważ po wprowadzeniu dziedziczności tronu przez kobiety, następna w kolejce jest... - No właśnie! - przerwała mu Franciszka. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych skierowały się na nią. - Przemyślałam całą sprawę i... nie chcę korony. Nie nadaję się do tego. Wszyscy popatrzyli na królewnę jakby nie dosłyszeli, tymczasem Władysław kontynuował: - Proponuję przygotować koronację Franciszki na jutro... - Hej! - przerwała mu znowu królewna. - Nie wyraziłam się jasno? - Córeczko, jesteś zrozpaczona po śmierci ojca i nie myślisz logicznie. - Radosława objęła ją ramieniem. Młoda królewna wywróciła tylko oczami. Czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że ona nie chce tej władzy? Odkąd jej ojciec wprowadził w życie zasadę dziedziczenia przez kobiety, doradcy wzięli ją w swoje obroty. Wyjaśniali jej sytuację kraju, strukturę armii, zasady podpisywania unii z innymi państwami, listę sprzymierzonych krain oraz wrogów Fandomu i tym podobne. A ona im dłużej tego słuchała, tym bardziej miała wszystkiego dość. Szybko przekonała się, że rządy nad królestwem nie łączą się z przywilejami, ale nieprzyjemnymi obowiązkami. Ponadto miała wrażenie, że niektórzy z doradców chcieliby jej wejść na głowę, szczególnie, kiedy wspominali o tym, że król ich nie docenia i za mało im płaci. A ona widziała, że nie potrafi odmawiać. Czuła, że na tronie powinien być ktoś kto będzie rządził twardą ręką, a nie ktoś kto da z siebie zrobić pacynkę doradców. A wiedziała, że to jest możliwe, gdyż sprawy królestwa w ogóle ją nie interesowały. Nie wiedziałaby które decyzje są słuszne i zdawała by się całkowicie na słowa doradców, aż w końcu doszło by do tego, że zarządzali by oni królestwem jak chcieli. A do tego nie chciała dopuścić. - Powiedziałam nie i to jest moje ostatnie słowo. - odparła Franciszka, strącając z siebie ramię matki i wychodząc z komnaty, tak by uciąć wszelakie dyskusje. Radosława jedynie pobladła i o mało co nie osunęła się na podłogę. Telimena wysłała jej jedynie pogardliwy uśmieszek. Trebor dostrzegł dla siebie szansę. Olena też nie była zachwycona - nie po to tak walczyła o dziedziczenie władzy dla kobiet, by teraz jej pierworodna wnuczka odmawiała tronu! Zaś siostry Franciszki: Joanna i Paulina były po prostu w szoku. Podobnie rzecz miała się do doradców. Oni jednak najszybciej odzyskali panowanie nad sobą i zwrócili swój wzrok ku Paulinie. Dziewczyna, kiedy ochłonęła po decyzji siostry, dostrzegła ich oczekujące spojrzenia. Po chwili zauważyła, że członkowie rodziny też jej się przyglądają. Już miała pytać, czy coś nie tak. Pomyślała, że może ma coś na twarzy, albo, że podwinęła jej się sukienka. Kiedy Joanna szturchnęła ją w ramię i spytała: "A ty co na to?", Paulina zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Jej siostra przewróciła oczami i rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie ku pustemu tronowi. Dopiero wtedy do niej dotarło. Była następna w kolejce. Paulina wybiegła na balkon oddychając ciężko. Co się właściwie stało? W jednej chwili zaczęła szybko oddychać, w drugiej wyjąkała coś w stylu "muszę się przewietrzyć", a w trzeciej wybiegła z sali tronowej szybciej niż jej siostra. - Oto co się stało. Nie była przegotowywana do roli królowej! Nie miała specjalnych lekcji jak jej siostra. Kto by się spodziewał, że ona odmówi?! Westchnęła. Sama nie wiedziała jaką podjąć decyzję. Pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwała taką presję. Będąc królewną nie musiała się przejmować takimi rzeczami. Ale teraz czuła, że nie może tak po prostu odmówić bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia sytuacji. Dlaczego Franciszka przerzuciła na nią tę odpowiedzialność?! Właśnie? Dlaczego? Paulina szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę komnaty siostry. - Dlaczego? - powiedziała szatynka, bez pukania wchodząc do pokoju Franciszki. - Ale co? - odparła blondynka, nie zaszczycając siostry spojrzeniem. Była bardziej skupiona na jakiejś metalowej rurce. Poza tym właśnie jej komnatę opuściła Radosława, dostając niemalże zawału, po tym jak po próbach przekonania Franciszki do przejęcia tronu, usłyszała kolejne "nie". Blondynka czuła, że jej siostra przyszła tu po to samo co matka. - Dlaczego zrezygnowałaś z tronu? - Mam ciekawsze zajęcia. - Jak zabawa metalową rurką? - spytała Paulina. - To lornetka, mój nowy wynalazek. Ale taki doskonały. Będzie można obserwować ludzi z kilometrowych odległości. - Świetnie, przyda się podczas bitew do rozpoznania pozycji wroga i rozplanowania ataku. Widzisz, już myślisz jak pomóc królestwu, a nawet nie jesteś królową! - Właściwie to prezent na twoje urodziny. Pomyślałam, że może zaspokoi twoje zapędy stalkerskie. - Od dawna nie stalkuję. - Stare nawyki nie rdzewieją, czuję, że jeszcze do tego wrócisz. - Franciszka, pomyśl. - Paulina wróciła do tematu. - Jak nie ty, to kto ma zasiąść na tronie? Joasia jest za młoda i nierozgarnięta. A Trebor... no cóż, to Trebor. - Brałaś siebie pod uwagę? - blondynka wreszcie spojrzała na siostrę, a na jej twarzy zakwitło badawcze spojrzenie. - Ja się nie nadaję. - Na widok mojej lornetki pierwsze co pomyślałaś, to, to, że można użyć jej podczas bitew. - To o niczym nie świadczy. - Ja rezygnując z tronu myślałam tylko o sobie, by uciec od obowiązków, a ty myślisz o tym komu przypadnie korona jak ty się nie zgodzisz. Rozważasz kto się nada na władcę a kto nie. - Ty się nadasz! Masz niezbędne przygotowanie. - Wolę się zająć swoimi wynalazkami. - Franciszka! Ja się do tego nie nadaję! - Skąd ten wniosek? - No bo... - Paulina zasępiła się. - No bo nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, że mogę zostać królową. - To nie jest wniosek. - stwierdziła Franciszka. - A myślałam, siostrzyczko, że masz odpowiedź na wszystko. Szatynka zastanawiała się chwilę co jeszcze może powiedzieć, ale po dojściu do wniosków, że brakuje jej argumentów, opuściła komnatę siostry. Musiała wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Jednak nie było jej to dane. W jej pokoju już czekała na nią jej matka - Radosława. - Paulinko, kochanie - zaczęła. - podjęłaś już decyzję? - Spokojnie mamo, muszę wszystko sobie przemyśleć. - Tu nie ma co przemyślać, bo Telimena zostanie Królową Matką! Paulina zaniemówiła na chwilę. Tylko to się liczyło? A co z przyszłością królestwa? - To znaczy, zależy mi na twojej przyszłości. - poprawiła się Radosława. - Wyjdź, proszę. - powiedziała. Musiała zostać sama. - Paulinko... - WYJDŹ! - na ton głosu córki, Radosława szybko opuściła komnatę. - Cholera, zaczynam zachowywać się jak babcia... - uświadomiła sobie Paulina. - I przeklinać jak ojciec. Młoda kobieta usiadła ciężko na łóżku. Gotowa była przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw zostania królową, ale ktoś zapukał do jej pokoju i nie czekając na "proszę" wszedł do środka. Paulina westchnęła kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Czy prośba o chwilę samotności to tak wiele? Olena usiadła obok niej. - Wiem, że podejmiesz słuszną decyzję, wnusiu. - powiedziała przytulając ją do siebie. Paulina była gotowa podziękować jej za wsparcie, ale Olena mówiła dalej: - Czyli zostaniesz królową. Nie po to wywalczyłam dla was tron, żeby teraz stał pusty. Szatynka zmarszczyła brwi. - Dzięki za nie wywieranie na mnie presji, babciu. - stwierdziła sarkastycznie. - Nie ma za co, kochanie. - odparła seniorka, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i opuściła komnatę królewny. Paulina patrzyła oczekująco na drzwi, zastanawiając się kto wbije do jej pokoju następny. Kiedy już była w pełni przekonana, że nikt nie przyjdzie, drzwi rozwarły się, a do środka wparowali doradcy, z Władysławem na czele. - Chcesz, żeby koronował cię biskup diecezji Sarowa czy najwyższy zakonnik Krzyżacki? - zapytał. - Jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji czy chcę być koronowana. - Masz czas do jutra. - powiedział stanowczo Władysław. - Nie pora na fochy rozkapryszonych księżniczek. Królestwo potrzebuje króla. - kiedy doradcy ruszyli do wyjścia, Paulina złapała ich przywódcę za ramię i obróciła go tak, by spojrzał jej w oczy. - Wydaje mi się, że to nie ty wydajesz tu rozkazy. - powiedziała. - I masz się do mnie zwracać "wasza wysokość", a nie na "ty". To nie wy rządzicie tym królestwem, tylko moja rodzina! I to na pewno nie ty zdecydujesz kiedy ma być koronacja. Jesteście doradcami, a jak sama nazwa mówi, macie "doradzać", a nie rozkazywać i władać! Więc następnym razem nie pozwalaj sobie, bo skończysz pasając świnie. Władysław zaniemówił na chwilę. Nie spodziewał się takiego uniesienia ze strony królewny. Żeby wyjść z tego starcia zwycięsko powiedział z uśmiechem: - Gratulacje. Zdałaś test. Bez wątpienia nadajesz się na królową. Niestety reakcja Pauliny nie była tym czego oczekiwał. Albowiem dziewczyna go spoliczkowała. - A już na pewno nie będziesz poddawał mnie testom! Nie jestem królikiem doświadczalnym! Władysław nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Zamiast niego głos zabrał inny z doradców: - Królowej nie przystoi się bić. - Jeszcze nie jestem królową. Doradcy ukłonili się tylko po czym zostawili Paulinę samą. Postanowili, że pozwolą jej zadecydować o terminie koronacji. Wszyscy albowiem zwrócili uwagę na wypowiedziane przez nią słowo "jeszcze". Paulina całą noc bojkotowała się z myślami. Im dłużej rozważała przejęcie władzy, tym mniej przerażająca ta wizja jej się wydawała. W sumie nie byłoby to takie złe. Reprezentowałaby państwo, wyrobiłaby sobie autorytet, zostałaby zapamiętana przez następne pokolenia. Mogłaby rozplanować sobie kraj tak jak by chciała. To lepsze niż gra Franciszki, w której projektowały swoje królestwa. Fakt, wiązało by się to z obowiązkami, ale ona by sobie nie poradziła? Nazajutrz, także nie obyło się bez odwiedzin. Kiedy Paulina szukała wśród sukien najlepszej kreacji na oświadczenie wszem i wobec swojej decyzji, do komnaty wszedł Trebor. Młodzieniec przyglądając się jej, bezceremonialnie oświadczył: - Twoja siostra dobrze zrobiła rezygnując z tronu. - Tak myślisz? - zapytała Paulina. - Tak. Do rządzenia potrzebna jest twarda męska ręka. - I sądzisz, że ja taką posiadam? - zapytała, podniesiona na duchu, przyszła królowa. - I... - Paulina zbiła go z pantałyku. - chwila, co? - Tak, też tak myślę. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do kuzyna. - Dziękuję Trebor, - przytuliła go do siebie. - na ciebie zawsze można liczyć. - Jaaasne. - odparł młodzieniec poklepując ją po plecach. - Nie ma za co. Telimena zaczepiła jednego z królewskich doradców. - Wiadomo już jaką decyzję podjęła Paulina? - zapytała. Jeśli królewna zrobi to samo, co jej starsza siostra, wtedy tron przypadłby Joannie, na co Telimena liczyła. Już nawet odbyła ze swoją córką rozmowę, o tym co ma powiedzieć, kiedy szatynka się nie zgodzi. Na nic zdały się słowa Joanny typu "skąd wiesz, że się nie zgodzi?", "dlaczego miałaby odmówić?". - Jeszcze nie wiemy. - odparł mężczyzna. - Ale z zachowania zaczęła nam kogoś przypominać. Telimena tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyminęła doradcę. Podczas gdy on myślał o Olenie, ta pomyślała o Franciszce i już była pewna, że Paulina nie przejmie tronu. Niemalże w podskokach ruszyła korytarzem. Kiedy tylko dostrzegła Radosławę, natychmiast ją zaczepiła: - Słyszałaś nowiny? - Radosława posłała jej spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. - Paulina odmówiła. Zostanę królową matką. - kobieta niemalże zapiszczała z radości i ruszyła dalej sprężystym krokiem przez korytarz. Blondynka tylko popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana. A kiedy dotarł do niej sens słów Telimeny, ruszyła biegiem w określonym kierunku. Wpadła do komnaty córki jak poparzona. - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! - wykrzyknęła. - Ale czego? - Nie możesz zrzec się tronu! Paulina uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając fryzurę. - Nie zrzeknę się. - odparła. - Nie możesz zrobić tego co twoja siostra! - Nie zamierzam. - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, rozumiesz?! - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - westchnęła. Spojrzała na matkę, pozwalając jej odetchnąć głęboko. - Możesz mi pomóc to zapiąć? - zapytała. - Jasne. - westchnęła Radosława. Dopiero teraz przyjrzała się córce. - Dlaczego się tak stroisz? - Zwołałam zebranie w sali tronowej. Zaprosiłam rodzinę i doradców. Służący ci nie przekazali? - Najwidoczniej nie mieli okazji. - No to chodź ze mną. Właściwie już powinniśmy iść, głupio się spóźnić na własne zebranie. Królewna i jej matka ruszyły korytarzem. Radosława przyglądała się córce. "Kiedy ona tak wyrosła?" - pomyślała. Jednak nie dane jej było się zachwycać wiekiem czy dojrzałością córki. Była bardziej przejęta decyzją jaką ona podjęła. A właśnie do niej dotarło, że to ona zostanie królową matką. Najlepsze nie było to, że cieszyła się z czekającego ją tytułu i przysługujących praw. Zadowalało ją to, że utrze nosa Telimenie. Zaczęła zmierzać do sali tronowej niemalże tak sprężystym krokiem jak wcześniej matka Joanny. Obie damy weszły do środka. Radosława ustawiła się obok Franciszki, podczas gdy Paulina stanęła na przeciwko tronu. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie. - powiedziała. - Chciałam wam uroczyście oświadczyć, że podjęłam decyzję. - widząc na sobie oczekujące spojrzenia, chcąc uwolnić wszystkich od niepewności, oświadczyła: - Przejmę koronę. Zostanę królową Fandomu. Kategoria:Szkice